Kitsune Corperation Mocks the World
by The Wammy Girls
Summary: Kitsune Corp: They exist purely to mock and make fun of everything and anything. Follow them on their adventures as they mock everyone from Sasuke to the random filler characters. Inserted by their superiors into the chunin exam, they will mock everything and anything, until Kiseki, Yume, Shinkou and Unmei tell them to stop!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We only own the OCs in this story; most of which are based on our friends, who we **_**don't **_**own. The idea behind Kitsune Corp belongs to ****phoenixyfriend****, who was awesome enough to let us use a similar idea. You should seriously look at her stories with her ****Phoenix Corporation****; they are funny as! Anyway, on to our first Naruto fic!**

It was a cloudy day in Konoha when this story began.Uzumaki Naruto was walking home after a training session with Team 7; ranting to himself about not managing to even hit Sasuke when they were sparring.

"Stupid teme, thinks he's so perfect...I'll show him tomorrow, dattebayo!" Naruto was so absorbed in imagining his victory against Sasuke; he didn't even notice that he walked straight into a purple-swirly vortex (AKA a fourth wall breach) until he walked into a steel wall.

"Itai, itai, itai!" He howled before glaring at the wall. "Who the hell put _that_ there!?" Naruto looked around and realised something. "I've never seen a place like this in Konoha before..." Yes, he is that hopeless. After further scrutiny, he discovered that he was in a long corridor and that he had apparently walked through the wall behind him to get in. "Dattebayo... what's going on here?" Seeing no way out, Naruto just began to randomly walk down the hallway, until he reached a door.

'_Maybe this is a way out..._' He thought, pushing it open and walking through...Problem was the floor kind...wasn't there. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto fell through open sky and eventually landed in a tree...in Mexico...with a group of Mexicans standing in front of him, wearing ponchos and sombreros. Naruto looked around in confusion. "Where am I? This definitely isn't Konoha...Hey you lot!" He turned to the Mexicans. "What's going on?"

The Mexicans ignored him in favour of whinging. "Another one, seriously?!" one moaned.

"That's the fifth kid this week!" The others nodded in agreement. A Mexican in a blue sombrero spoke up, "They always speak a weird tongue...with no Spanish either." Yes, they were speaking Spanish and Naruto Japanese, wasn't it obvious?

"What are you all saying, dattebayo?!" Naruto yelled at them. Poor clueless Naruto-kun, confusing both himself and the poor Mexicans.

"How do they always land in the sacred tree of invisibility?" Questioned the first Mexican. They looked at Naruto. To them, he appeared to be hovering about ten feet in the air, lying across an invisible tree branch...don't ask us how Naruto could see the tree though...maybe because he's a ninja? "Would you like some tacos?" said another Mexican, acknowledging Naruto for the first time. "Or perhaps an enchilada? Maybe nachos? Doritos?" Credit for persisting even though Naruto had no clue what he was saying. "Nani?" See?

Out of nowhere, another purple-swirly vortex appeared above Naruto's head and this time he saw it. He blinked rapidly, when a young girl stuck her head through. Her eyes flicked to Naruto before returning to the Mexicans. "We're very sorry, senores," she said in slightly off Spanish. "My college, Iris, is working very hard to fix this breach in the fourth wall, and should be done by this afternoon, or redirected it to Texas at the least. Kiseki, Yume, Unmei and Shinkou wish to apologise for the inconveniences, so here's 1000 Mexican Peso." She handed them the money before whirling around to face Naruto, frowning.

Naruto gulped and thought back on what she'd said to the People In Funny Hats (as that is what he christened the Mexicans). He'd recognised the Japanese words for miracle, dream, fate and faith but other than that he was lost. "Hey, Hibiscus!" Naruto looked up to see another person look out of the purple-swirly vortex, glad to hear a sentence he understood. "I've finished fixing the wall, grab Naruto already!" A boy with purple hair yelled.

"I'm getting there!" Hibiscus called back. She hauled Naruto to his feet and dragged him to the vortex. He started to struggle, but she gave him an impressive death glare. "Don't even start with me, Naruto-san," she warned him. "I've got a shit load of paperwork to finish already, and you've just added to it." Naruto decided to shut up. '_She's as scary as Sakura-chan!'_

Hibiscus lead Naruto through the vortex, then she and the boy lead him back through the hallway, into another vortex and dumped him in front of...his apartment? "What the heck just happened, dattebayo?" He asked them. The boy grinned at him in a sheepish way. "You went through the fourth wall, to the sacred invisible tree in Mexico, off the Mexican Gulf." He explained. "That's all we're allowed to tell you, so...just forget this ever happened and don't tell anybody unless you want to go to the loony bin." He added cheerfully. "Ja ne!" They turned around and went back into the purple-swirly vortex, leaving a confused-as-hell Naruto behind. He decided to go get some ramen and sleep it all off.

_**ONE MONTH LATER... **_

"Kiseki, I know we're just subordinates, but why did you have to call a corporation meeting at four am? Why?" Questioned the purple haired boy.

"I'm with Iris," agreed Hibiscus. "We've been up 'till one am practically all month, Iris had to fix that fucking breach that kept popping up and I'm _still _behind on my contracts because of all the paper work!" Iris nodded in agreement, while stifling a yawn.

A brunette girl added her two cents. "They have a point ya know, we could've at least scheduled the meeting for eight. I mean seriously, Mock Orange and Flytrap both look like shit when they're half asleep."

"Shut the fuck up Black Rose," snapped a girl with orange-yellow hair. "It's too early for your 'brutally honest' bullshit."

"Mock, that's rude," chided an almost identical boy. He turned to the greenette girl beside him. "Tiger Lily, when I asked you to wake up Nee-chan, you probably shoulda bribed her with cake." His tone was matter-of-fact.

Tiger rolled her eyes. "She'd still be grumpy, Flytrap and you _know _it. Anyway," she directed her attention to the four entities seated at the head of the table. "What's so important?"

The entities looked slowly around the table. Even though it was just their subordinates present, they'd donned their usual cloaks. Said cloaks obscured any of their features and the only way to tell them apart was the kanji on the hoods- Kiseki (miracle), Yume (dream), Unmei (fate) and Shinkou (faith). They were quiet until Unmei spoke.

"We've planned a new fic..."

"Hold on one mother-fucking minute!" roared one of the boys. His hair was jet black with violet flecks. "_Another one_?! If you do that, your first one'll never be finished! I don't care what you guys say about girls and multitasking, you know I'm right..."

"If you'd allow us to finish, Cannabis," interrupted Shinkou. "We know that two fics at once is a challenge, but those demonic plot bunnies have scored a place in our heads, plus we're kinda losing inspiration for 'High School for the Mentally Unstable'. This fic will also include you guys being directly involved with the story, and we kinda want to show the rest of the internet our favourite bunch of crazies." She added the last bit like it was a compliment.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Inquired Iris "…and where are we going?"

"The Naruto verse…."

"THE NARUTO VERSE! CAN WE MOCK SASUKE?!" screamed Mock Orange.

Yume winced and covered her ears. "Ear drums, Mock…Anyway, we'll be inserting you all in the Chunin Exam arc, as genin teams of four. You will all be from the Mangrove Village, which is in the Land of Beaches…yes; we did just make them both up. You'll also have to bribe the Hokage so he doesn't investigate you all too much…"

"What will we bribe him with?" Asked Flytrap.

"Up to you guys…" said Kiseki. "Teams will be Earth and Air, so Mock and Fly can use their Divine Creation Jutsu, and Fire and Water will be together as well."

"Sweet! We can use our special jutsu!" cheered Mock, high-fiving her brother. "Rules?"

"No killing anyone important, but maiming and psychological trauma is okay. Only use mild power levels, as we don't want too many people to begin to suspect us, or we will no longer be able to mock people," concluded Yume.

"Soooo….GET THE HELL OUTTA MY OFFICE AND LET ME SLEEP!" screeched Kiseki, throwing her shoe at Crabgrass who had been standing by the door.

The subordinates then decided not to push her buttons even more and left, dragging a spluttering Crabgrass with them.

"THAT MEANS YOU GUYS TOO! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

The three other authorities then poofed out of the office into their own offices, muttering about coffee.

"I still know you're here. Now get out or atomisation awaits you all."(Yes dear readers she is talking to you)

**Authors Note: YOSH! WE FINALLY FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER!I CAN NOW SLEEP! The bloody plot bunny kept kicking me in the face and wouldn't let me sleep. Next chapter we shall explain where the Kitsune Corp came from, who they are , what they can do, and what their goals are. Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yume: After posting the first chapter and checking the web trafficking, we noticed that we had a reader from Mexico.**

**Kiseki: We are unsure if they read this fic, or our other one, but we wish to apologise just in case. We meant no offence to Mexicans (or Texans) in the last chapter.**

**Shinkou: It's a running joke in our friend group- a friend did an assignment on the Mexican Gulf Oil Spill and disappeared during lunch one day. We had just discovered the fourth wall and declared that she broke it. When she returned, we asked her where the wall took her. Her exact words were-'Mexico, specifically a tree in the Mexican Gulf.' Don't know why there was a tree in there, but there was. Texas was just added in during a fit of randomness. Anyway, Unmei! Disclaimer!**

**Unmei: Why do I have to do it? *sighs* We don't own Naruto, only our OCs. The idea behind Kitsune Corp. belongs to ****phoenixyfriend****. Chapter 2!**

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Screamed the subordinate known as Cannabis.

"Heh heh heh," giggled his partner known as Mock Orange. Watching as he fell to the hard ground surrounding the Hokage tower after being pushed out of the fourth wall opening. Hibiscus sighed.

"Mock, was it necessary to push him out?" She questioned the other girl.

"Not really, but it was fun to do!" came the cheerful reply.

Just as they finished another group of people appeared to fall from the sky screaming. "WE DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

Hibiscus turned to them."What did you idiots _DO_!?"

Iris stuck his hand out of the imminent dog pile of doom and groaned. "They said Shinkou should believe in herself more." Hibiscus shared a look with Mock, then they both shook their heads while Cannabis face palmed. Iris grinned sheepishly. "Well, we're at the tower, should we go see the Hokage?" The others nodded and they entered the building in absolute silence…that lasted for about 15 seconds…

(I am a Maito Gai page break: DYNAMIC ENTRY! YOSH!)

The third Hokage was sitting in his office staring at the bane of his very existence…for those who need clarification- the paperwork. There were mountains upon mountains of the stuff. Sarutobi sighed in depression, picked up the first stack, and lifted his pen…

_(Random Dubstep beat)_

_I want to kill everybody in the world. Ohhheddooo, I want to eat your heart~_

…but was rudely interrupted by a group of Dubstep wielding teenagers. Said teenagers were also in his office…. Dancing?

There were eight teens in total. Three of them were dancing wildly and putting all their energy into it. The others looked like they had been slapped into submission by a shower head.

The dancing trio consisted of two girls and a boy. The boy had VERY similar features to the first girl of the group(Orange/ blonde hair with red streak) only it was shorter and rather messy at the front, but in a small ponytail at the back, as if someone had attacked him with a hair tie in his sleep in an attempt to control his hair. The girl with the same features had her waist length hair in a side ponytail held up with a bright blue ribbon. The second girl was a brunette with red dip-dyed tips. She spoke to the remaining five.

"Come on guys, dance with us! How often are we all introduced to important figures as a group? We never get to use our group theme song!" Sarutobi stared at the girl, but switched his attention to the boy that replied. Said boy had dark gray hair.

"Black Rose, Flytrap and Mock Orange; we are here on official business. After we've talked things over with Hokage-sama, you can start with all the crazy shit. So please, pretend to be professional until everything's been sorted." He stated this with a calm monotone that rivalled an Uchihas. The other four nodded behind him. The brunette glared and huffed something about stupid monotone bastards as the music stopped. For that, Sarutobi was grateful. Seriously, what to teens _see_ in Dubstep? It's basically just random screeching. Moving on, he decided that he should start asking questions.

"Who are you lot and what are you doing in my office?" They all turned their attention to him. A girl with green hair in a bob cut answered.

"We are the Agents of Kitsune Corp and we are here to negotiate," she paused slightly before elaborating her introduction. "Kitsune Corp has absolutely nothing to do with foxes, just FYI, and is run by four entities. These entities are Kiseki, Yume, Shinkou and Unmei. They can control time, space and matter, would easily be able to wipe the floor with even the legendary Sage of the Six Paths on their own- as in one-on-one, created all eight of us and originate from another dimension. With me so far?" Sarutobi stared at her blankly.

"You mean to tell me that you were sent here by roughly god-level entities from another dimension? If you're going to make up a story, at least make it believable." He was exasperated by these crazy teens. Did they think he was stupid?

"We are telling you the truth, Hokage-sama," interjected a black haired boy. "I know it's hard to believe, but we can prove it." He reached into a sack at his feet and pulled out some shiny objects. "These are from our world. Our technology is far more advanced than yours is and these are but a few examples. If you are still unconvinced," he continued, an impish smirk on his face, "then we will simply take you to meet our superiors. That might end in a serious degrading of your sanity though."

The Hokage examined the items that had been deposited on his desk. Definitely more advanced than anything he'd ever seen. He was about to request a meeting with the teens 'superiors' (hey, they'd gotten this stuff from somewhere, so he could at least humour them until he found out where), when there was a minor explosion behind the teens. He rose from his desk swiftly, but was certainly _not_ expecting what he saw.

A vortex had opened above his door and in the centre of the swirling menace was a kanji symbol-fate. A voice boomed out from the vortex as the kanji glowed.

"NO, NO, NO, _NO_! Bad subordinates, you know you can't randomly drag people through the fourth wall. One, it's fragile and two, Kiseki will atomise the poor guy. You're all lucky Yume and I were the ones watching/writing this, otherwise you would've had no chance of convincing him _without _killing him!" The voice ranted.

"Yea, looks like you've done all the convincing for us for us, thanks Unmei!" Chirped the boy that had been dancing. There was a 30 second silence before...

"HOLY UNNECESSARY PLOT TWIST, I DID!" Unmei sounded horrified. "YUME YOU BITCH YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU?! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR USING ME LIKE THAT! Unmei out- teams, good luck." Unmei's sudden change of tone was nerve wrecking, but Sarutobi simply stared as the vortex disappeared. A girl with toffee coloured hair turned to him and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about that, Hokage-sama, but it was the only thing we could think of that would prove our claims to you, as we only want you o know the whole truth so we couldn't use a Yamanaka." She stated calmly. "Believe us now?" Sarutobi sighed and nodded as he sat back down. "Good, who wants to introduce us personally?" A purple haired boy stepped forward.

"I'll do it," he said. "My associates and I work in four individual pairs, each with their own main element. In the culture that our bosses are from, lightning is not a recognised element," he added the last part as Sarutobi went to interrupt him. The old man motioned him to continue. "All eight of us have an individual secondary element and a field of influence. I am Agent Iris and this," he gestured to the girl that had spoken prior to him, "is Agent Hibiscus. We work in a pair and our main element is fire. Her secondary is ice and mine is electricity-which covers lightning as well. Our fields are contracts and emotions.

The brunette over there and the boy with the dark gray hair are Agents Black Rose and Crabgrass," he pointed to them both and Rose waved. "Their element is water; secondaries are blood-Rose, and the mind-Crab; his field is communications and Rose's got transformations-like henge, only real instead of illusions. The boy that came in dancing in Agent Flytrap and the greenette is his partner-Agent Tiger Lily. They got air, Fly got light for a second and life for a field, Tiger is the exact opposite, darkness and death.

Last but not least, the earth duo: Agent Mock Orange-Fly's older sister _('so __**that's**__ why they looked so similar' _thought Sarutobi) and Agent Cannabis-yes we are aware that is a drug, but it is sadly appropriate; as his secondary element is poison. His field is the written word and Mock's got healing. Mock's secondary element is physical-the body and stuff like that." Iris concluded his mini-speech with a lazy grin.

Sarutobi nodded slowly and then spoke. "As interesting as all this is, what is your reason for crossing dimensions to tell me this? And why don't you want anyone else to know?"

"Ahhh," Agent Mock Orange grinned. "That, Hokage-sama is what I've been waiting for you to say since we got here. You see, being super-powerful entities can get boring, so when they get bored, or we get bored, doesn't matter which; they come up with ways of entertaining both themselves and the rea-" she cut herself off quickly, eyes widening. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and she continued weakly. "-the other people in our dimension. One of everyone's favourites is trolling and/or mocking others and the participants of the chunin exams that you're hosting have been chosen as targets!" her tone implied that he should be honoured...he wasn't.

"How do plan to do that and why should I let you?" The Hokage demanded.

"We will participate in the exams under a false village that was created specifically for this purpose," explained Agent Flytrap. "The cover is that this village is relatively new, so not many have heard of it...Crab may also do some tampering here and there. Anyway, we'll use genin teams of four with no jonin and we'll down play our skill level. In our respective pairs we'd be strong enough to defeat a kage and could hold out against one on our own so we kinda have to. We won't severely interfere with the actual plot, and try to not let any of the real genin be undermined. We'll really just be there to make fun of people." He decided to add the clincher to the deal. "You should let us go ahead because we won't mock you and Hibiscus will do all of your paperwork while we're here."

"I'LL GO WHAT?!" Hibiscus howled in outrage as Fly hid behind his sister. Sarutobi looked at the mountains of paperwork that surrounded him. Anything to get him out of that was fine by him.

"Deal, I assume that you want me to set things up so it looks like you're all officially listed and keep the council off you backs if they begin to suspect something?" He was met with nods from everyone but the fire pair, as Iris was trying to restrain Hibiscus from killing Flytrap.

"Well then, since that's all sorted," Agent Crabgrass said "we'll be going. Ja ne, Hokage-sama." They all turned and left.

"Agent Hibiscus, drop in whenever you have the spare time to do the paperwork." Sarutobi called after them. "Also, you may need more subtle names, preferably ones that are easy to pronounce." The only response from them was Hibiscus making an obscene hand gesture. He chuckled to himself.

(I am a Yami page break: WHY IS EVERYONE IN THIS SHOW A F***ING NINJA?!)

Team 7 had just finished reporting to the missions office about their completed D-rank. They walked past the Hokage tower, Sakura clinging to Sasuke's arm and praising him for something or other, Sasuke leaning away from her and trying to reclaim his arm, Naruto fuming silently over the fact that Sasuke got more attention from Sakura than him _again _and Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise.

_(Random Dubstep beat)_

_I want to kill everybody in the world. Ohhheddooo, I want to eat your heart~_

"What the-" Whatever Sakura was going to say was cut off but an orange, green and purple blur tearing round the corner, squeeing with glee and glomping her jonin sensei.

"ZOMFG! KAKASHI!" The now still blur turned out to be a young teenage girl...that was currently attached to a man in his late twenties and...petting his hair? All three of Kakashi's students had a WTF look on their faces. Then they heard a voice from the general direction the girl had come from.

"Nee-chan! Come back, you can' just run off like that!" A boy that bore a remarkable resemblance to the girl that was practically molesting Kakashi came around the corner, followed by a group of six other people.

The group stopped and stared at the scene before them and Naruto just had to make it weirder. He pointed at a purple haired boy and a girl with toffee coloured hair and yelled "YOU, DATTEBAYO!"

**Yume: Finally finished! Just so you all know, we're currently on holidays at the moment, so I ended up writing most of this by myself. Now, there are several things I have to tell you all-**

**1-Kiseki looked up this fic on Google in a fit of randomness, and found that there are multiple other Kitsune Corps out there. We didn't know this and obviously claim neither ownership nor association with any of them. We picked the name because we thought it sound cool and we've had a thing with foxes since watching Naruto.**

**2-The Gai page break was Kiseki's idea. I think she saw an author write something similar. If you wrote that and are unhappy that we borrowed the idea, PM us and we'll fix it. I wrote the Yami one because I wanted the page breaks to be consistent and I have a reward for anybody who understands the reference. **

**3-The reward for understanding the reference mentioned above is choosing who we mock after Team7! We'll get around to mocking everyone eventually, but if there's a group you particularly want to see made fun of- figure out the reference and let us know in a **_**review**_**! You could even include some ammo for the mocking!**

**4-Reviews. Wonderful thing; but sadly, even though 22 people viewed this story, not one of you actually pressed the review button. Kiseki really wants to get around to mocking Sasuke (as does Agent Mock Orange) but if we don't get at least one review, I think I'll have to pull the plug on this fic. Which would be a real shame, 'cause we had this bouncing around our heads for **_**months**_** before it was actually posted and I quite like it. So please; one review. That's all I'm asking. **

**5-Please, please, please, please, **_**please**_** don't flame us on the power level of the Corporation. They are **_**supposed**_** to be freakishly strong, which is why their sole purpose is to mock people in this fic; rather than actually messing with the whole plot from canon. In future fics involving them they probably won't be so directly involved with the plot lines, with the possible exception of a vague plot bunny nibbling on the edges of my brain. So, in the words of Kiseki, flames will be used to cook my dinner! XD**

**6-Theme song is Kill Everybody by Skrillex (did I spell that right?). Everyone in the Kitsune Corp has an individual theme song, including the four entities. The pairs have a theme song each too. Haven't decided on other themes yet, so if you get an idea you're more than welcome to share.**

**Bye the way, as noticed by one of our Personal Favourite anonymous reviews(only one we got) the names for the corporation authorities are not given. So we will name them now; Kiseki is "Miricle", Yume is "Dream ", Unmei is "Fate", and Shinkou is "Faith". Hope that cleared things up. (We WILL kill you[you know who you are]).**

**Ja ne, minna-san!**__


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiseki: Konichiwa minna!**

**Yume: Start of a new month, and quite a few views. Still not a lot of reviews. Remember the contest we started last chapter- after the next chapter we'll wait a few days and if nobody gave us an answer...**

**Unmei: We'll have a friend log on and give us the answer anyway! XD! If you know it, tell us and we can mock the characters you hate most! As long as they're in Konoha in this arc. **

**Shinkou: Some of you are probably thinking something along the lines of 'WTF? Two updates in two days? Normally it takes them weeks!' Yeah, we're all at the same house right now and have nothing better to do with our lives than write crack! Kiseki, you do the disclaimer.**

**Kiseki: Humph! We only own our original characters-steal them and we'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama with a rusty spork! The idea behind the corp (even though we don't really mention it in this chapter) belongs to ****phoenixyfriend****, read her stories, she's cool. Story, YOSH! **

"Us? What do you mean?" Questioned the purple haired boy.

"... Aizakku, I think the memory wipe failed," muttered the toffee haired girl.

"No shit Sherlock." Was the sarcastic reply.

"Now Naruto-chan remembers when he fell through the fourth wall and was rescued by Jazu and Dan," complained the one that was hugging Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura glanced towards her and did a double-take.

The girl's hair was held up in a high ponytail by a bright blue ribbon. Her shirt was bright purple with a mini fluro green jacket over the top. She had a skirt the same colour as Naruto's jumpsuit and denim jeans underneath. Sandals matching the colour of her ribbon adorned her feet...basically it looked like a unicorn had thrown up a rainbow on her. Sasuke couldn't believe that he'd just made that analogy.

Sakura on the other hand was shocked that someone that was obviously a good ninja (she had managed to GLOMP _Kakashi-sensei_) could get away with wearing something that was worse that Naruto's orange.

"Can someone please explain to me why my partner is glomping David Bowie? Seriously, what does she see in him?" asked a boy in a dark red jacket, with black hair and purple flecks.

"First of all, he is most DEFINITLY NOT David Bowie. If he was also David Bowie, Nee-chan would have kidnapped him by now, and if you really want to know why she likes him, prepare for a fangirl rant and ask her yourself," ranted the almost identical looking boy.

"Sutibu, what I see in Kakashi is none of your business," scolded the girl attached to Kakashi.

"Zeruda, could you get off of him now? I think he's going into shock..." trailed off a brunette in gothic attire.

"OMG HE IS AND I SHOULD KNOW BECAUSE I'M THE MEDICAL NINJA!" Said girl then jumped off Kakashi and started to wake him up out of his shock induced coma. "OMG WAKE UP KAKASHI-SENPAI!"

As Kakashi slowly came to, Naruto restated his earlier question. "Why do I recognise two of you? And who are people?"

"Ignoring the knowing some of us part, we're genin from the Village Hidden in the Mangroves," interjected a girl with green hair and a dark purple zip up jacket. "My name is Tia, the girl next to Kakashi-senpai is Zeruda, and the boy in the yellow shirt that looks like her is Darushi-her younger brother. The one in the red jumper with green volleys is Sutibu, Goth girl is Arisu, silent llama is Aizakku and the other two Jazu and Dan."

"Sooo, why did you hug me?" Kakashi asked.

"Because you are David motherfucking Bowie, that's why," Sutibu informed him, completely straight faced.

"Why is his hair white? Is he ancient or something?" Arisu's tone was innocent..._too_ innocent.

Kakashi was very indignant, despite the snickers of his students. "I'm not even 30!"

"Premature ageing, not the best thing in the world, hey mate?" Aizakku said in sympathy. His accent was odd; he seemed to over pronounce everything.

"Stop being mean to Kashi-senpai" scolded Zeruda, as she started to pat Kakashi on the head. "OMG HIS HAIR IS SOOOOOO SOFT!" Screamed said girl.

"Nee-chan, let go of Kakashi-senpai already," ordered Darushi. "He been mentally scarred enough for one day, any more and you'll explode his brain!"

"If you're genin why do you only call him senpai?" asked Sakura, "shouldn't you call him Sensei?"

"First of all, we don't address him as sensei because he's not OUR teacher. Secondly he is one of the few people we will address with any respect, mostly because we will find ourselves taking a visit ti Shinigami again and we all remember how well that ended. explained Tia.

"Wait, you guys have visited Shinigami?" questioned Sakura.

"Hell yeah, Pinku-chan! Trust us, _never _play poker with him; incredible luck...got into a round of strip poker once...thank god we were dressed in layers..." Jazu trailed off at the end.

"Seriously Sakura-san, why pink? Even if it's genetic, don't you think pink's a little...bright? I mean, it's almost as bad as Naruto's blond and orange when you combine it with your red dress. I'm a guy and I still know that pink and red aren't supposed to go together." Dan said, scratching his head.

"Like you can talk," Sakura retorted, gesturing at Zeruda.

"At least hers fits her personality!" ranted Arisu, "she and Naruto are both hyper active and completely unpredictable, but yours really doesn't fit you at all. Your no pushover quiet girl, so why give that impression?"

Jazu grinned and pulled out a kunai from Dan's tool belt. "I could cut it all off," she suggested. "Maybe even dye it...any colour's better than _pink_. Pink is an evil, demonic colour." Sakura just grabbed her hair and stared at the girl in fear.

"You're not cutting my hair!" Sakura shrieked. "Besides, Sasuke likes my hair, right Sasuke-kun?" She sounded really hopeful at the end but Sasuke just hn'ed while Naruto supported her wholeheartedly. "Shut up Naruto!"

"So dying its okay?" Jazu grinned. "On a completely different note, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU SEE IN SASUKE!?"

"What don't you see in Sasuke?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"An actual personality? Emotions? Things other than emo?" offered Aizakku.

"And seriously, why did you let him break up your friendship with Ino?" Questioned Sutibu. "You guys had a great friendship, then along came the prince of the emos and you ditched each other for a guy that can barely stand human interaction. There's an old saying in among our village men-bros before hoes. But it's not really applicable here."

"But wait, Sasuke is a hoe, he's a man hoe!" yelled Zeruda.

"What ever Zeruda," sighed Aizakku. "But a version of the saying specifically for Sakura, hm...How about-Ino before emo?"

"Perfect!" exclaimed Darushi happily.

Sakura just stood there and stared at them speechless. They were right though, she had sacrificed her friendship with Ino because of Sasuke. She dismissed it though, after all she was closer to her Sasuke-kun now.

"Hey, lay off Sakura-chan! Dattebayo!" screeched Naruto.

"Okay then, it looks like it's your turn now.' All eight genin turned around and stared at him with creepy grins on their faces. Naruto shuddered. This was not looking good for him at this point.

And the people around the Hokage tower continued with their everyday lives, having not noticed the spectacle being made of Team 7. Pretty unaware for a village full of ninja.

**Yume: You know, we kinda bashed Sakura in this chapter...**

**Shinkou: I guess some would say that; but to us, ditching a friend over something as trivial as a crush, espesially one that can barely put up with you, is **_**low**_**. Like Kakashi/Obito said- people that abandon their friends are lower than trash.**

**Yume: I suppose...**

**Kiseki: Next chapter-we finally mock Sasuke! XD XD XD! YOSH!**

**Unmei: Like Yume said last chapter, Kiseki's really been looking forward to that. Sasuke fans beware- if you consider what we said about Sakura bashing, you'll hate what we say about Sasuke. He's actually an all right character but we don't really like him because A-we can't stand the excessive fangirling nor do we understand it (Zeruda/Mock's behaviour towards Kakashi was kinda to mock those kinds of fangirls, we just picked Kakashi 'cause we like him better) and B-he ran off to the Emo Farm to be taught by the Paedophile Snake Man when Konoha had plenty of people who could both teach him and cared for him, but he threw it all away...so yeah. End of our rant, please review! **

**Ja ne, minna-san!**


End file.
